


Demon's Affair

by Ischagoras



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischagoras/pseuds/Ischagoras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude was one of the rare few who had succeeded in pinning Sebastian Michaelis, but just how far will Sebastian let him go? Claude x Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Claude x Sebastian, yaoi, smut, lemon, rimming

Sebastian Michaelis had never understood why his fellow demon had hated him, apart from the fact that he had refused to hand over the young master's soul. That was, until one night when their ritual battle ended with Sebastian pinned underneath his fellow butler in the forest just outside the Trancy manor, his feet having been tangled up in one of the spider's webs, causing him to fall and end up in his current predicament. The first thing on his mind was how to get out of said predicament until he felt the sensation of thin lips ghosting across his neck, the lips opening wide enough to suck in the skin and pointed teeth scraping roughly against the tender flesh.

So this was why Claude had hated him. While in the eyes of a human he might have been considered a man of respectful stature, he was quite small by demon standards. He was at least an inch and a half shorter than Claude and much leaner, his thin frame and slender hips giving him what any demon would call a feminine appearance; as such he had often been the target of demonic lust, be they male or female. His slighter form screamed dominate me to the demon world, a fact of which he was well aware, and he now understood that Claude's hatred had only been an outlet for his lust, and the frustration that came with not being able to have the slighter demon as he wished.

So this was nothing new, except for the fact that Claude was one of the rare few who had succeeded in pinning him; even so it was not unthinkable for Sebastian to still fight back and escape this ordeal all together. He might lose a foot in the process but it was nothing his body couldn't grow again if he so willed it. It would, however, take some time, and Sebastian doubted that the young master would be pleased with a footless butler, not to mention that regenerated limbs were a sight unheard of to human eyes should the other servants take notice of his missing foot. His mind was brought back to the situation at hand when he felt a warm, wet tongue trailing alongside his neck and he suddenly resigned himself to the fact that Claude would be one of the rare few who had been allowed to couple with him. It would be such a pain to grow a limb, after all.

"I'm afraid you have endowed the wrong appendage, Faustus," Sebastian commented, referring to the ridiculous length of Claude's tongue as he felt the wetness of it reach from the base of his neck to the lobe of his ear.

"Have I?" Claude said lazily, "Or has it been so long you've simply forgotten such pleasure?"

Sebastian didn't resist as Claude's gloved hand moved to undo the buttons on his waistcoat and then his shirt, deft fingers starting from the neck and slowly make their way down. As his lower half was currently pinned under Claude's body weight there was little he could do, though with Claude's hands no longer pinning down his shoulders he was free to move his arms as he pleased, though for the time being he kept them loosely at his sides.

"Heh," Sebastian chuckled to himself as he watched the golden-eyed demon undo the last of his shirt buttons with his tongue and move to unbutton his pants with his teeth, a single white fang piercing the buttons and tugging until they came undone. "There's no need to impress me."

"As if I would try to impress the likes of you, Michaelis," Claude said dryly, snapping the web that bound Sebastian's feet in order to remove his shoes and pull off his trousers, having realized that Sebastian was submitting to him when he had failed to fight back. As a precaution he placed both of his hands firmly on Sebastian's hips as he pressed his face into the fabric of Sebastian's underpants, inhaling his scent where it emitted most strongly.

"What a rare breed you are," Claude commented as he rubbed his cheek against Sebastian's soft cock through the fabric of his underpants, coaxing it into hardness. His glasses had long been removed as he had put them away for safekeeping before battle. "Lusted after by both males and females alike. It must have been hard for you," Claude added, one hand leaving Sebastian's hip to fondle the growing erection between Sebastian's legs.

"I don't need your pity," Sebastian said firmly, proud red eyes staring into gold as he did so. Claude ignored his pointed stare in favor of noticing that Sebastian's breathing had become shallow, and he smirked as he moved to tug off Sebastian's underpants completely, leaving him bare except for the white shirt and waistcoat that fell open at the sides, exposing his lean chest. Claude was pleased to note that Sebastian's slight build certainly did not disappoint, his narrow hips appearing even slighter now that they were no longer hindered by clothing.

Sebastian felt hot breath at the base of his now erect cock and his hands curled into the grass beneath him in anticipation, only to be caught off guard when Claude had instead lifted his legs and begun licking him there.

"I'm afraid you have terrible bedroom manners," Sebastian remarked, even as he brought his knees to his chest to allow Claude better access. Claude ignored his remark in favor of lapping at the small hole in front of him, delighted when it twitched underneath his tongue due to his ministrations. He had lapped at the little hole with only the tip of his tongue, then pressed his tongue flat against it and dragged it up across the hole slowly, repeating this action until it glistened with his saliva and Sebastian was letting out pleasured little gasps beneath him. He used the thumbs of both hands to spread Sebastian's hole a little wider, giving it one final lick before poking the tip of his tongue inside, carefully sliding it in and out of the little pink hole before him.

"Ngh," Sebastian grunted, attempting to scoot down far enough to push that tongue deeper inside of him to no avail. Every time he would scoot a mere centimeter closer Claude would pull his tongue out and start licking around the very edges of his hole, but not directly in or on it. "Deeper," he finally managed, letting out a soft moan when that deliciously long tongue was finally pushed inside, and his gloved hands dug into the earth beneath him as it went deeper, deeper, and deeper still until it was all the way inside of him and licking at his innermost depths.

Claude continued to slide his tongue in and out of the twitching hole beneath him, fascinated that he had someone as both powerful and delicate as Sebastian Michaelis beneath him and begging for more, or at least he might as well be with the way he was desperately squirming his hips. Deciding he had had enough of such play he pulled out his tongue in its entirety, a thin line of saliva connecting the tip of his tongue to Sebastian's slickened hole for a few short seconds before breaking away.

Sebastian gasped at the loss of Claude's tongue inside him but used the opportunity to uncurl his legs from his chest, shivering when he felt that tongue that had been doing sinful things to his backside flick lightly at his right nipple. Claude paused momentarily to pull a glove off with his teeth near the base of his wrist, letting it fall quietly from his mouth to the grass beneath them.

"Nn," Sebastian made a soft sound of discomfort as two of Claude's fingers entered him at once, spreading open the tight little hole a considerable amount. "Hah," he panted as the fingers began to thrust in and out of him while Claude sucked eagerly at his nipples, the little hardened nubs that were usually a shade of dusky pink having turned a bright cherry red due to the attention they had received. He was caught off guard when Claude did the unexpected and pressed his mouth to his, soft tongue slowly entering his mouth and sliding across his own.

While he had resigned himself to the fact that he would be coupling with Claude he had certainly not expected his fellow demon to kiss him; such an act was usually reserved for lovers even in the demon world. He had little time to think the situation over as he was soon distracted by Claude's fingers curling inside of him and thrusting against that one little spot that made him see white. Entirely focused on this new sensation he began to kiss Claude back as best he could, unable to contain the quiet moans that rose up in his throat.

"Yes," he panted when they broke away, "There. Don't stop."

He immediately regretted having said anything when the fingers ceased to move inside him and he groaned in disappointment.

"Who are you to give me orders, Michaelis?" Claude asked, golden eyes taking in the beautifully flushed face of the demon beneath him. Even though Sebastian was clenching his teeth in frustration it was obvious from the stain on his cheeks and his ragged breathing that he had been enjoying himself, perhaps a little too much. Crimson eyes stared angrily into gold as he rocked his hips defiantly onto Claude's fingers, still finding pleasure in being filled.

"Someone who has every right to deny you what you seek, Faustus," Sebastian purred, reaching between his legs to grab hold of Claude's wrist and force those fingers to move inside him once more. This didn't last long, however, Sebastian growing frustrated with Claude's unwillingness to cooperate and he hastily tore off one of his gloves with his teeth, bathing his middle finger in spit before inserting into himself along with Claude's fingers, thrusting wildly into his insides while his other, still gloved hand left the grass to wrap around his stiffened cock and began pumping furiously.

Claude watched on as the slighter demon tried in vain to finish himself, knowing that Sebastian couldn't possibly feel satisfied with two of his fingers still inside of him but not moving.

"Faustus," Sebastian said almost pleadingly, and Claude complied, thrusting his fingers violently in and out of Sebastian's hole along with the finger that Sebastian had inserted inside himself. "Faustus," he said again, his lower back having arched completely off the ground as he simultaneously stroked and penetrated himself along with Claude, the pressure rising wonderfully in his lower belly until the gloved hand on his cock was replaced by Claude's bare one and he let Claude stroke him to completion, those fingers inside him hitting all the right spots as he came, pearly white strands of fluid coating his stomach and chest.

"Oh - yes - _yes_ \- ah - _ah!_ " Sebastian had cried as he came, his little hole twitching violently around the three fingers inside him, Claude continuing to ram his fingers into Sebastian's hole for the duration of his orgasm and making it that much better. "Anh," Sebastian moaned weakly, his mind a bit hazy post orgasm but alert enough to know that they most definitely weren't finished.

"How long has it been that you'd come even before the main event, Michaelis?" Claude asked seriously, removing his fingers from Sebastian's insides as Sebastian removed his own, then leaned forward to lap up a taste of Sebastian's seed. Sebastian shivered at the contact of Claude's warm tongue against the cooling semen on his belly but otherwise ignored him, wondering just how Claude was planning to use him to get off now that he had already came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): tentacles, double penetration (sort of), yaoi, lemon, smut, PWP

In the short amount of time Sebastian was recovering Claude had repositioned himself so that he was kneeling with his legs spread over Sebastian's chest, unbuttoning his trousers and pulling his erection through the slit on his underpants, then nudging the tip against Sebastian's lips. Sebastian poked out the tip of his tongue and delicately licked Claude's slit, carefully testing what his fellow demon tasted like. The flavor wasn't disagreeable and he began to lave gently at the cock in front of him, but refused to suck.

Claude made a soft sound of displeasure and grabbed a fistful of Sebastian's hair.

"On your knees, Michaelis," he ordered roughly, ensuring that Sebastian followed through with his order by tugging his hair. Sebastian moved so that he was on his knees in front of Claude, bringing them face to face and Claude crushed his mouth to his, Claude's tongue eagerly penetrating Sebastian's throat. Sebastian squirmed in discomfort at the odd sensation, but willingly pressed his mouth back into Claude's. Claude withdrew his tongue in favor of sucking at Sebastian's bottom lip, Sebastian letting out a soft sigh of pleasure as he did so.

Still not removing his hand from Sebastian's hair Claude stood so that his erection was now perfectly aligned with Sebastian's face. He gripped the large shaft in his free hand and began rubbing it on Sebastian's face, gliding it smoothly across his cheeks and grinding the tip into Sebastian's lips. Sebastian was forced to take the treatment as Claude's hand forcefully held Sebastian's head in place and he flushed with anger, for he was being humiliated. Claude was marking him and the scent would stay with him for days, permeating every breath of air he took. Once Claude had finished marking him Sebastian tilted his chin up angrily, his eyes flashing a dangerous shade of red as he exposed his pointed canines in an outraged grimace.

"Might I remind you that it's not too late to change direction, Faustus?" Sebastian said as threateningly as he could from his current position.

Claude met Sebastian's angry stare with a wicked grin.

"You're in no position to be making threats, Michaelis."

"Oh?" Sebastian said in surprise, distracted by the sensation of something warm and wet slowly slithering its way up his leg, coiling around his thigh and wrapping itself around his flaccid penis. "When did you..."

Sebastian looked down to confirm the presence of a shiny black tentacle wrapped around his shaft, several more of them rising from the ground and snaking their way along his body until they had tied his arms to his waist, binding him in place.

"Oh my," Sebastian said angrily, "Just like a spider you really do love to trap your prey."

"Come now, Michaelis. Something tells me you haven't played with one of these in quite a while."

"Ngh," Sebastian flushed as a single tentacle entered him from behind and began lewdly thrusting in and out of his hole, and the tentacle wrapped around his shaft began sliding up and down as it squeezed around his cock, coating him with its wetness and working him back into hardness.

Claude had been watching hungrily as Sebastian was bound and fucked by the monster he had summoned, pleased when Michaelis spread his legs a little to allow the slippery tentacle to enter him more deeply. He positioned his cock in front of Sebastian's face, poking it at Sebastian's mouth that refused to open.

"Suck," he ordered, eager when Sebastian finally opened his mouth only to have Sebastian catch his cock on the tip of a white fang, halting his motions.

"You should know I can still bite, Faustus."

"That may be so," Claude replied, "but if it isn't me in your mouth you know what the monster will do to you. So, which will it be?"

Sebastian glared at Claude but opened his mouth, finally allowing Claude to push inside the warm, wet cavern and Claude groaned in appreciation as Sebastian sucked, and he gripped the back of Sebastian's head in order to guide him.

Sebastian suckled as Claude wanted but couldn't help but let out little gasps, the lone tentacle that had been moving inside him had been joined by several others so that they were stretching his small hole quite a bit, and one tentacle in particular was rubbing small circles against his prostate, making him grind his hips into the tentacles inside him as he tried to suck at Claude's cock, but combined with the slippery thing fisting his own cock he gave up on sucking in favor of dragging his tongue around the tip, moaning as he did so.

"Claude," he panted, squirming against the tentacles inside of him then bucking his hips forward into the one that was milking his cock, his tip leaking precome and mixing with the tentacle's natural wetness. "Claude," he said again, panting heavily and his face flushed red as he continued to lick at Claude's hard cock.

"Michaelis," Claude hissed, stroking his cock with his bare hand as Sebastian laved at the tip, wanting to smear his precome all over the slighter demon's face so that his mark would last twice as long. He did just that, wiping his tip across Sebastian's face and leaving a wet streak on his cheek. Sebastian, far too distracted by being worked by the tentacles simply groaned.

Claude pried away the tentacles that were wrapped around Sebastian's waist, freeing his arms and turning him then pushing him forward so that Sebastian landed with his palms flat on the ground and his ass in the air, the little hole stretched open by the thrusting group of tentacles right before Claude's eyes.

"Claude," Sebastian panted into the ground beneath him. "Don't."

Claude began massaging Sebastian's ass with one hand, his fingers kneading firmly into the flesh.

"Surely you can take just a little more, Michaelis."

"Don't!" Sebastian cried, his entire body tense with his approaching orgasm. "I-!"

"Nonsense," Claude replied, nudging his cock into Sebastian's hole along side the tentacles, stretching it to its limit. "Your body was made for this, Michaelis."

"Hah- I- ah!" Sebastian shuddered as Claude began to rock in and out of him, the tension in his belly causing him to grasp wildly at the grass beneath him and tear out little clumps of earth. The sensation of being so full combined with the tentacle rubbing at his prostate and the one sliding on his cock was too much - he was desperately trying to withhold his orgasm but Claude was pounding into him hard and fast and he was going to -

"Nngh," Sebastian's entire body twitched as he came, his semen spurting out into the grass and his hole twitching wildly around the things inside it. Claude, having felt Sebastian's orgasm began pounding into him harder and faster, taking full advantage of the short time in which Sebastian's insides would tighten around his cock.

"I'm going to come inside you, Michaelis," Claude groaned, clutching forcefully at Sebastian's hips and dragging him as close as he possibly could, Sebastian letting out soft little cries as Claude slammed repeatedly into his oversensitive prostate, the tentacles having already retreated once they sensed his orgasm. Claude, feeling his orgasm approach buried himself deep within Sebastian as he released, his head thrust back in pleasure as he coated Sebastian's insides with his semen, marking his fellow demon as his for the third time that night.

"Oh," Sebastian groaned, his arms and legs shaking from the force of his orgasm and he moved to crawl forward once he felt Claude slip out of him but he was soon caught by his thighs, Claude's hands holding him in place.

"Not so fast, Michaelis," Claude said, and he lowered his face to Sebastian's well used hole and lapped at the semen trickling out, making Sebastian twitch underneath him. He pulled his face away and gathered as much seed as he could with a swipe of two fingers and forced them into Sebastian's mouth, smearing the come that had been inside him all over Sebastian's tongue and forcing him to taste it.

Sebastian coughed, gasping for air when Claude finally removed his fingers and he crawled on shaky legs to the nearest tree, propping his back up against it, his shirt and waistcoat now falling off his shoulders and his chest covered in a thin layer of sweat. He sat there panting softly, not saying anything and not bothering to move when he saw Claude stand and make his way toward him.

Claude, still fully dressed except for his gloves, tailcoat, and glasses knelt on one knee before Sebastian and rose one hand to Sebastian's face. Sebastian winced, thinking that Claude was going to continue their battle while he was down but instead felt the hand lightly caress the side of his face and Claude pressed his lips to his, which Sebastian promptly bit.

"I'm done kissing you, Faustus. Unless you intend to become my mate?" Sebastian spat, furious that he had done with Claude an act usually reserved for lovers.

Sebastian's reaction made Claude put on an odd smile.

"Michaelis," he said softly. "Are you forgetting how marked you are?"

Sebastian frowned.

"How could I possibly forget," he said dryly, sniffing the air and wrinkling his nose a bit when the breath he had taken was overwhelmed by the scent of Claude.

"You know what that means, don't you? For the time being, you belong to me..." Claude leaned forward to lick the shell of Sebastian's ear. "...meaning I can do whatever I want with you."

"For the time being," Sebastian said lowly, jerking his head away from Claude's touch.

Golden eyes stared happily into crimson and Claude pressed his mouth to Sebastian's once more, forcing his tongue past Sebastian's teeth in a dominating kiss though Sebastian struggled against him the whole way through. Claude pulled away and began licking at Sebastian's lips before he finally pulled his face away.

"You are mine, Michaelis," he said simply, then walked away, collecting his discarded items of clothing and retrieving his glasses from his coat pocket, then setting off toward the manor, smirking to himself the entire way. Sebastian watched him go in contempt, his black nails digging into the ground as he thought about the next few days ahead of him. It was going to be one hell of a week.


End file.
